


Burn

by lokilickedme



Series: Would You Like To Play A Game? [2]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food Kink, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism, Object Insertion, Sexual Tension, Submission, intentional infliction of suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilickedme/pseuds/lokilickedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when you test your limits, you find you have none.  Part 2 of the Would You Like To Play A Game? series, featuring Dom!Tom and a hot pepper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

 

 

  
"Sit on the floor and lower your knickers.  Knees up."  He turns from the stove and holds up a red pepper, sliced in half, its hot seeds exposed. "This might sting a bit," he says with a smirk, crouching between my knees to push it into me. I suck in my breath at the touch of his fingers.  "Keep it there," he orders with a touch of threat to his voice.  "No pushing it out."

It takes a few minutes, but a slow burn begins deep in my cunt that gradually grows to serious discomfort.  I'm fidgeting where I sit, clenching my fists and curling my toes, trying not to say anything.  He keeps glancing at me every few minutes, his face passive but his eyes dancing with amusement and - what?  Desire?  If that's what it is, he doesn't betray himself with a hard-on.  I have to admire his resolve.

He finishes preparing dinner and wipes his hands on the dishtowel that has been laying over his shoulder, absently chewing a bite of summer squash that he's sauteeing.  He looks at me, his eyes darting down to my exposed pussy, which I'm sure is shooting flames by now.  He lets them linger there just a moment before he comes over and crouches beside me.

"How are you feeling?" he asks with the same tone you would use if you were asking a dishwasher repairman how much you owe him for a service call.  My eyes are watering, as I'm sure other parts of me are as well.

"I've been better," I admit.  "But you sort of get used to it after a while."

He smiles.  "Does it hurt?"

I nod, and he takes pity on me; standing up, he holds his hand out and I reach up to take it, letting him pull me to my feet.  The pepper shifts and I feel its burn more intensely as I stand.  A gasp escapes my lips and I bend forward, feeling his big hands steady me.

"There there sweetie...lets go take care of that."

He walks me slowly to the bathroom and stands me in the shower.  The water is lukewarm and he unhooks the sprayer, crouching down outside the tub to aim the spray between my legs.  I feel the pepper slip out of me and he gently slips his finger into my cunt, making sure all the tiny seeds are out, then slipping another finger in to hold me open he turns the water pressure down to a gentle spray and lets it fill me.  I look down at him; he seems intent on his task, his face showing no lust, just taking care of what needs done.  When he's certain all the pepper juice has been washed away, he turns off the water and dries me with a towel.

"You're a very brave girl," he praises me.  I don't know why his words make me so happy, especially since I'm still burning painfully between my legs, but I smile at him and he takes my chin in his hand, holding my face still.  "Would you like your reward now?"

I nod, perhaps a little too enthusiastically, but his face shows approval as he turns me around in front of him and walks me to the bedroom with his hands on my shoulders, guiding me.  When we reach the bed he pushes me down gently onto my stomach and spreads my legs with his hands from behind; I feel him climb up on the bed and move over my back, then a stretching pressure as he nudges his cock up into my folds.  The burning is reignited when his skin rubs against mine, inside, where I am raw and touchy.  I suck in my breath and he soothes me with his broad, warm palms sliding over my shoulders and down my spine, taming the ache, moving in time with his hips thrusting against my bottom; I am crying but it feels too incredible for me to ask him to stop.

 _"Shhhh, sweetheart...you feel so wonderful...so fucking perfect..."_    His hands move down to push my legs together, making me tighter on him, increasing my pain and his pleasure.  I don't protest; nothing in me wants to stop him from hurting me more.  I just want to feel it, all of it, and he makes sure that I do.  The friction of his cock moving inside me feels like sandpaper laced with lemon juice but I take it, gripping the sheets frantically as I push my bottom up, begging for more, harder, faster, deeper, and he gives me what I want even though I am gasping with pain and my cries burst out of my throat with every thrust of his hips.  I know my distress is pushing him to his brink.  I can hear his labored breathing, his elevated heart rate pulsing through the veins that stand out beneath the skin of his lower stomach while his trembling hands grip my hips hard, holding me, not allowing me to move.  His voice is almost agonized when he hisses _"Don't move sweetheart...be still..."_

A moment later he is coming with a ragged groan.  I feel him slip out of me, feel the bed compress next to me as he falls onto his back with a long, deep sigh of relief, hear the elastic snapping sound as he removes the condom from his cock and tosses it aside.  He couldn't feel the burn, protected from it by the thin sheet of latex.  I can still feel it though, a deep, heavy, simmering heat deep inside me, and as he moves over close and begins stroking my clit with his fingers, my toes are already curling with pain-laced pleasure.

 

 

 

 


End file.
